


Yellow, or, Your Skin and (Undead) Bones

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Resurrection, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Luke Skywalker has reappeared.Almost everyone is happy about this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow, or, Your Skin and (Undead) Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



It was a humid night on Yavin IV, and the distant suns of the galaxy were not visible behind the clouds. A warm wind blew above the ancient temples, and on the planet’s surface, red torchlights illuminated the path back to the abandoned rebel base without jeopardizing anyone’s night vision.

Luke Skywalker stepped forward, reaching out with his hands and the Force to sense the planet around him. “Ugh,” he said.

“Ugh what?” Poe Dameron urgently asked. “Master Skywalker? Is it you?”

“I’m no master,” he said, “just Luke, and ugh, I’d forgotten how annoying these insects are.”

Poe let out a whoop, and threw his arms around Leia Organa. “Yes! Thank you, General!”

“What is going on here?” Luke demanded.

“Commander Dameron was determined to risk his life and sanity engaging in a dangerous Force ritual with no training,” said Leia, “so I decided someone ought to supervise him.”

“A ritual to do what? Disturb me from my peace? I was one with the Force and now I’m back with these stragglers!”

“We need you,” Poe said. “The galaxy is lost without you.”

“You had my projection and Leia’s plea for aid around last time,” Luke pointed out, “and it didn’t seem to do you much good. How long has it even been, anyway?”

“You don’t know?” Leia asked. “I thought being one with the Force gave you the capacity to apprehend all times and places.”

“My mentors and I have been taking a more hands-off policy,” said Luke. “No pun intended.”

“Yes, and look how well that’s gone!” Poe yelled. “Kylo Ren and the First Order are running rampant.”

“Bringing me back from my not-so-eternal rest won’t solve that problem.”

“Please don’t just go and die on us again,” Leia said. “I’m worried Dameron here will try something even rasher.”

“Oh, no, I have no intention of letting you out of earshot before my alloted days are through,” said Luke.

“Cool!” said Poe. “I never thought I’d have _the_ Luke Skywalker get excited about following me around everywhere.”

“While you’re at it,” Leia said, “can you prevent him from starting any further mutinies?”

“I couldn’t prevent you from ruining a very simple Tatooinian pita lunch,” said Luke, “what makes you think I’ll have any sway over him?”

“The fact that he obviously hero-worships you?”

“Enough to abduct me from my afterlife? I’d charge you with corpse desecration but unfortunately I didn’t leave a corpse behind.”

“With you in command, Master—uh—Luke, nobody would dare mutiny!” Poe said.

Luke raised an eyebrow. “I suppose we’ll see about that.”


End file.
